Razorbacked
by Skurai Kyosherimatsu
Summary: The story revolves upon the life of the fairly normal members of the guild Razorback as they embark on quests that launch themselves to the chaos that embodies Azeroth everyday.Also burn Gnomes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Pff..Dun own anythin'.Well maybe some of the jello in the fridge...meh.

Chapter One:New Born

How long was I asleep?Auughh...man.I can remember nuthin'.It's been a ,could be approximately a week or ,no,the third war didn't end that fast.

Ahh..screw cares what time it damn coffin been in front of me since sumthin'.Pfff....they will pay for making me stay undeath was suppose to give immortality.

In this situation.I'm better off dead.

*Scruff* *Scruff*

"Wha-who's there?If it's that graverobber again I still have enough muscle on my foot to kick yer nuts back to Arthas!"

*Creeeeeeak*

"Woah,looks like this one is free from the Scourge as well."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!WHY DID YOU NOT KNOCK!"

"...,uhh...there was no door?"

"Damn I hate them casket making sunzov.."

"Anyway you are officially a member of the Forsaken,allies of the Horde."

"...You mean I still have to do the shit I've been doing when I was still alive!?"

"Most were you before you were dead?"

"...Ummm..errr...I think I was them demon summoning dudes."

"A Warlock?"

"I think so....well I do remember scorching some little people..."

"That should do,yer really a lock."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell the stench of burned gnome still on yer carcass."

"Well you do smell good yerself man-with-inerds-falling-out."

"Shuddup and get off that coffin.I'm bringing you to the **Dark Lady**."

"Ohhh...she yer mum?She sounds like a trauma why you call yer this Lady of ermm..Darkness?Bet she has nice ha-"

"She is the leader of the Forsaken."

"..."

"..."

"I'm still going to make love to here like a wild horse on a goat."

"Damn I hate you newbies."

So this is where the story sumthin'.Hell I dun get payed enough to ,the story focuses on sumthin' bout this lock.I think he wants to just burn if he-(THE SCRIPT!!).Right..

So... is going to raise up some tension in the World of sumthin'.Or get teabagged by a Gnome well read on!

**In the Ruins of Lorderon.**

"So umm...yeah...Lorderon....woo...been a while..."

"You've been here?"

"I do remember a man stabing an old geezer."

"You saw Arthas do it?"

"Do what?"

"**IT**"

"Ohhh..**IT**"

"Yes,**IT**."

"**IT**"

"Yes that's what I meant.**IT**."

"Oh yeah,**IT**."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Uhh...he made extreme muy macho manly love to the old dude?"

"I wish I was truly dead right now."

"You know yer typically you are UN'ed."

"UN',you must be Scholar back then?"

"I do remember stabbing my teacher..."

"I am talking to a brick."

"Luckily I dun shit more of I'm UN-DEAD."

"Ya know what?"

"What?You finally realized how awesome I am and you will give me a piggy-bank-ride to yer leader?"

"One,no,Second,Hell No."

"Third?"

"You didn't say anything bout the third."

"That's cuz you don't know how to you lost a piece of yer brain durig reanimation."

"Screw you,I'm going to get myself find her go in the throne 'll be a passage leading to an elevator that will take you down."

The man walks away the seemingly intelligent Warlock.

"WELL BYE!Umm.."

"Sergei Burnstin!"

"Haha...you got **BURN **in yer name cuz like..yer gonna be yer I trashed yer in the vegetable gar-"

"**FUCK YOU!**"

"Haha..also you are gay and want to make love with my rotting flesh?YOU FAIL MAN!"

Sergei is finally far away from his range of sigh.

"..."

"..."

"Finally that guy is gone... thinks I am this undereducated?Hmpf...he hasn't seen my capabilities this **HORDE** has either."

"Time to pay a visit to this DARK may prove use in briefing me to the..events that have transpired without my acknowledge."

End of Chapter.

So .I'm not the best literally so...ya....Comment it.....constructive criticism and one is perfect right?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Lot's of typoes on 1st feel like fixing to if all you persist.I will fix them.

As we left the Warlock in his objective to meet the Dark Lady Sylvanas,Queen of the slowly walks to the Ruins of the Castle where Prince Arthas murdered his the kingdom into chaos where the Scourge started to grow too strong for the humans to have fled,but many also were taken by the hand of this place serves as the Fortress of Sylvanas,where she plans to get back at Arthas for the atrocity he has done to her.

The courtyard of the kingdom,still littered with roses that were thrown in joy as they though Arthas would've brought they're led them all to Warlock continues even deeper in the castle in front of the hallway to the throne room,he just kept on tilted his head back and forth,recalling the events that have shook the whole human slowly walked in the room,hearing the sounds of the people that once cheered for he passed the throne,he could still see the blood that was on,he could get the feeling that he was still followed,all this course he would'nt mind,this was **HORDE** Alliance would'nt be stupid enough to you mustn't let your guard stopped for a few moments,took a peep,then he passed a few more hallways,he caught the sight of a huge mass of Abomination no less,the stench of rotting flesh,rusty butcher knives,and the disease fumes leaking Abomination,even with its low intellectual capacity,greeted the new addition to the Horde.

"Halo thar bony man!",it cheerfully greeted him.

He waved back to him,so did it took a few steps,but to the persistent following that annoyed him,he finally called the figure out.

"Alright,you don't need to don't have stealth I know that."

"Hehehehe...",the voice spoke with a cold tone.

"A Rogue?You guys are so crafty..."

"Hmpf...you Mages are too."

"I'm a Warlock dumbass."

"Whatevs."

"You aren't a fan of using your brain aren't you?"

"I stopped caring after realizing there were maggots in mine."

"I'm still happy so know that my skull is still able to survive a two-man tauren stampede."

"Haha."

"Yay!Two bony buddies!Me so happy,me think I should sew new arm next to head."

"Why?"

"So me can wipe tears of joy!and fleshy man blood!"

"Right,I think you have a name?I think your brain can still store such information,."

"?"

" you forgot one detail,why were you following me?"

"Nothing unusual,ya know...a so so thing."

"Really then...come on."

"Fine fine,I was a bit interested in just put up such a dumb face,but you were actually something more sinister a Rogue."

"Hah,good jest but,we Warlocks are as dark as you think we you Rogues are only after one thing,and that's Money."

"Sometimes,we choose things which are more complex that what you think."

"Hehehe...maybe you weren't a dumbass afterall.."

"Hmpf,If I were the opposing faction I would've mutilated you."

"If you aren't careful enough of how you stalk me,you would've been a pile of dust right now,or even worse.A precious gem with your soul as my plaything."

"Nice comeback."

"Heh,I do my best."

The two stand in front of the door,waiting for the elevator to arrive."

"So uhhh...been to the Third War."

"Got some news here and there."

"Never went to any battles?"

"I'm a Warlock for the Titans Sake."

"I mean,ya a part of something when you were alive?"

"I've been through thick and eventually I died in some sort of way."

"Plague got you?"

"Maybe.I'm sure I wasn't executed.I had my head with me,but not my jaw."

"How are you even talking?"

"There are somethings no man should ever know."

"Right...uhh..crimes?"

"Hmm..torture..dark arts and ?"

"Everything except prostitution."

"I don't want to know the **Everything**."

"Have you ever skinned a person before?"

"Does immolation count?"

"Nope."

"Nadda then."

"Well,look up the books and you might find the article of a man that skinned 20 people,using a butter it was so-"

"Don't give me the details."

"You should've seen the faces of those footmen,I can't even believe it was possible to wet yourself and puke at the same time!"

"If you seen what I did.I would've been executed 20 times."

"Heh,I've seen worse."

The sound of the elevator arriving alerts both of door opens quickly and they were off inside,ready to meet they're leader."

"Bye bony men!Bring me more fleshy people!I need another hand to cratch mah butt!"

"Will do."

The doors shut as the elevator goes down to the sewers in a circling motion."

"..."

"You weren't serious right?"

"A promise is a like you Rogues keep yours."

"Heh,if it has cash or anything worth gold I would keep mine."

"Exactly."

The two walk out the they travel in deeper they just gazed in awe as a whole Horde Faction is tighly implaced in a sewer.

"Nice the theme."

"Do Warlocks have such a trait to adore architecture?"

"If you havn't been dunked into a pit of felfire I suppose yes."

They walk through the halls and bridges,asking the locals where the Dark Lady lies.

"Excuse me kind sir!",Sabander yelled to one of his undead brethren.

"Can you tell me where Lady Sylvanas is?We are both kind of new."

"A Warlock with manners?That's a start.I though you would preach some dark ritual or get yer minions to boss us around."

"Why would I do such a awful deed to a fellow Forsaken?That would be against my principles."

"Warlocks and combination.I bet you will be saying things like Tauren Rogues.",Deretian whispering ill comments.

"Shhh you!"

"Well anyway then,since you won't be causing anythin' that could stir up some name's Innkeeper a place to rest?I've got all them coffins lined up and ready."

"Oh no no,we just want directions."

"Eh?Why don't you ask the Abominations?They've been assinged to help out."

"Seriously"

"..."

"Well uhh..scratch place is south of the Apothercarium 't miss Deathguards will give ya a hint she is maybe she will be singing somethin' bout them blood elves."

"Thank you Norman,I hope to sleep in one of your splendid coffins."

"Kinda Ironic for a Forsaken to sleep in a coffin?Hehe,see ya then."

"...You really know how to put up a show.",Deretian applauds Sabander on his acting.

"Heh,I've done was child's play.A tiny speck in the face of the world. A-"

"Whoa whoa,I was asking for water not champagne."

"Fine then,you first?"

"...'Kay."

As they leave the trade quarter,they see a lot of being other than Forsaken residing in the former tomb of the Royal ,Taurens,Trolls and Bloodelves conversing with other in the hallways.

"There are a lot of people nowadays...another war?"

"I doubt the Alliance would do something like are just a bunch of cowards now."

"Heh,I could still remember how dumb they were back by pointing your finger at something they're eyes would pickpocket victims."

"They would do anything for gold also.I got some to test my bad they didn't live long enough for the money for me then!"

The tread across the bridge into the Apothecarium where the Apothercary,the Forsaken more Abominations and vile potions to test it upon they're enemies.

"So this is where they keep most of 'em smart are more sinister than you think right?"

"I Warlock can only presume something even more are **Creating **something useful to the Horde."

"Like what?A super plague?"

"They are the brains behind the innovations 's just see what comes up."

"You gonna join them?They look like they've been here a while.I bet it's tough to get a decent rank here."

"Oh don't worry about that.I think I will get the best spot eventually."

"How do you say that?"

"Like they say,even the biggest makes way to the smallest."

"Guess who am I refering to."

"Does this require complex thinking?"

"Nope."

"Any thinking at all?"

"Yes."

"I would rather shove another stick through my eye socket."

"Go have a gold orgy or sumthin'."

As they passed by them,the Apothercary glared at them,so did Sabander did to them before they would concentrate again in they're passing the huge laboratory,then stood before the hall that would lead them to the Queen of the Forsaken,heavily defended the her loyal Elite Dreadguard DeathGuard Troops.

"So the Royal Quarter lies deeper in the Interesting."

"Yeah and the whole bunch of guards she hates should just go."

"That would be need to properly introduce ourselves in order for us to have a special room in this magnificent citadel."

"Right... they go berserko freako on you I'll just use my fleeing skills."

They begin begin to traverse into the Royal Quarter,passing the through the corridors that lie two elite Dreadguards along the passing the six corridors they reached the deepest part of the place that lied the person that made all of this one that decides the fate of all that inhabit Queen Herself.

"Those guards looked so mean wonder no one should give out pamphlets or sumthin'!"

"Shhh.. on your best don't want to make her angry now,would we?"

"Pfff...a Rogue knows no gold that trickles on our hands while our poisions run through your veins."

"That's the spirit,get into might like that."

Both took a step inside as the Queen sits on her own throne,accompanied by her loyal Dreadlord Varimathras and the controls the Forsaken with an Iron they move even closer,they could see the Queen yawning in boredom in the room as she waits for the further progress of her chill they could fill was there was agony inhabiting every part of the sound of Elves being Sylvanas wanted to feel all the time,to make her remember what Arthas did to her kin.

Sabander kneeled to her in honor,so did Deretian just to get her on her good Queen puffed out some air,removing her hand from her stared at the new recruits she had just deeply what introduction would she moved a little bit back,though still tilting a bit to the left, just to make her look like she was sitting properly.

Both of them still kept they're heads to make sure they weren't to disrespect her in any way.

"Now then...",she started."I welcome you to one of the best factions of the strong and cunning Forsaken!As you have been briefed we are free from the grasp of the Lich who have longed for revenged against the monsters that have risen from the who want us to feel this agony for will crush those who get in our will slay the Lich bring all of our agony to an up now new members of the Forsaken and do what it needs to be done in order for this to our vengeance guarantees a long patch of preparation."

The two rise up quickly to salute the Dark Lady.

"Tell me now,what are your names?Though I may not be such an open being to this,but I really have no choice right now.I don't get as much visitors,not like before though."

The Warlock moved forward,taking 3 steps before a full salutes her again with so much efforts as his face was covered with cloth.

"I am Warlock.A known Alchemist and Engineer during the third for the atrocities against humanity.I am at your service My Lady."

"Hmmmm...Tell me more about you.I don't spend much time about my troops you are asking why?It's getting pretty boring in here,being stuck with a demon without any sense of I can't let all my sorrow and rage consume now,would I?"

"As you wish my I warn you,I do not bring these with me from the grave."

"Of course you don' are a new a way."

"You have great sense of Humour my Lady."

"See that Varimathras?Why couldn't you be more like that?A loyal pawn."

"We Nathrezim do not step as low as still have pride you know."

"I am Sabander,he who has laid waste into a whole human you know Lorderon as this.I was nothing but a pawn of this great the orcs brough this teaching to family was long dead during the ending point of the Second a Lone Warlock teached me the ways of using such Demonic gave me a chance to burn those who murdered my chance of a normal taught me everything.I owe him one day,obviously,the hand of fate took him away and me with his vast volumes of books he recorded from the Orc corruption fueled me even deeper to the extent I created my own experiments.I had been living near a local town in a small house my master tutored me upon.I have learned so much from him that you would consider him as a Mad from those I started to abduct the Local from the the books he left me,I grasped enough information to unravel so many secrets that no mortal should ever tread that.I gained the title,the Black Scar of Lorderon."

"Why such a title?"

"Let's just say that the Law Of Equality in Alchemy really gives in."

"Have you achieved anything through your teachings?"

"Just the secret to Immortality."

"If heard so much of Immortality anyway,even though how Immortal you think you will still perish one day."

"..Yes..you are right."

"Well atleast I notice that you already have quite the experience at being a like those dumb lackeys who come here from some grave with no knowledge on how to use a surely can make my day."

"Thank you for the compliment my lady."

"Anyway,how bout you?"

Deretian,with a sinister smile on his up and took the stage,he pulled out both his daggers and plunged them into the kneeled again before the Dark Lady,doing a salute while he spoke.

"I am of theft and shadowmelding.I have been used throughout the Third War as a hired assassin and scout for the last remnants of the Human Garithos put me to death before I have met you my Lady,I have been quite the legend throughout the time.A homicidal turncoat that will do anything for the right is much better than Gold in your hands and poison in they're me be your instrument of Vengeance."

"Pretty good,not much as the still I approve of ,Garithos killed you?"

"One of his men remembered me as a wanted bandit back then,since he couldn't want such a turncoat in his group,he decided to kill me just to be sure I won't mess up his I took out 4 or 5 of his men with me.|

"You would've been a great asset back bad though.I would've killed you myself if you were still alive."

"Your soul would be a lovely treasure to me",Varimathras also made a comment about the Rogue.

"Anyway both of you may go now.I don't have any assignments yet for you.I already got 42 other people doing you both next the Horde."

"For the Horde.",they both replied with a loyal salute to go with it.

The both of them exite the Royal backwards,saluting the Dark Lady.

"..."

"..."

"The Warlock,he feels there was some kind of-"

"I know",Sylvanas affirmed."I could feel a cold chill while talking to if I was talking to an endless void."

"How bout the Rogue?"

"Look at the holes he pierced."

"What about it?"

"This area is highly can withstand a siege for months."

"That doesn't quite fill the cup."

"He pierced through months worth of sieging."

"...!"

"The both of them,they are hiding something."

"Should I investigate?Surely my capabilities with uncover such deep intentions lying within them."

"No,they're faces present such a high standard of wouldn't betray ,they are still in the they would do anything in the zone.I would know about it.I have eyes and ears all over here."

"As you say so my lady."

Both of the new recruits walk around the sewers,discussing about the new information they have aquired from each idea to idea,though to though and etc.

"Got executed by Garithos?Who is he anyway?"

"Some kind of whackjob leading the so called **NEW** man was insane."

" bad.I would've need such a psycho in my experiments."

"Slain who?"

"The finally did so after seeing what had become to the town."

"What did happen?Some Warlock thing?Sacrificed them to some kind of Demon Lord?"

"Nah,I just did what my master left out."

"Ahhh...what was his name anyway?"

"He just wanted me to call him 's all I knew."

"Heh..atleast you got somebody.I had to learn from the streets of Lorderon."

"Hah,no wonder you are a dumbass."

"Atleast I got skill even now,not like any school can get me going like ,what **DID** you practice in the town?"

" kind of ritual that would give immortality to the exchange for..."

"Exchange for?"

"The souls of Human souls of a 1000 beings."

"...Did you get tuh' one thousand?"

"I made 438."

"How would you know?"

"It would be the mass of the Philosopher's Stone."

"What's that?"

"The only thing that can defy the Equilibrium of human Law of Equal Exchange."

"...But how bout' tha' souls?"

"If was a key to achieve the creating an Item that can defy the Gods themselves."

"What happen to yer' stone?"

"The whole building was razed by the that it was tainted with Demon magic or sumthin'.Before publicly executing me to pay for the souls I have corrupted."

"So this it still be there?"

"It was an indestructable drop of 's still there I ya'know...I want to know more bout do you even want to achieve in this afterlife?"

"I don't know,follow the slow of the back at the Alliance."

"How bout' joining me?"

"Ya whatevs,you are worth any piece of about what you are scheming."

"That precious stone may even restor a part of our I havn't thoroughly tested its potential."

"Don't worry bout need the continue yer jibber jabber whatcha-ma-call-it studies."

"That wouldn't be need more helping hands."

"We could make a Guild."

"A Guild?"

"'s like a whole group of people band together to do some stuff.I saw people back on trade quarter with a could easily spot them 'cuz they all where tabards."

"It would be nice if we could make a society to spread our evil plots."

"What are we plotting anyway?"

"Details,details!Why must you ask?We will get to that once I have a nice little lab to house my studies!"

"Right..right..oh a Guild will cost us."

"How much?"

"Don't know."

"I don't have any on me..you?"

"I gots a secret gold 't worry,we Rogues always got a backup."

"Which includes such cowardly tactics like fleeing?"

"Hey,you need to do anything that will keep you until you get back on that scoundrel."

"So then,shall we go?"

"We still have on thing left,the resource for yer operation."

"Don't worry I have that in the bag,I got some magic that can whip us a good 'ol place for us for house in our we need is members."

"Don't worry brah' I got that rogues are masters of ...poor Jimmy..maybe his momma didn't tell him acid wasn't Postachio."

"Oooook...you have that end and I have this we create the Guild everything is probably set?"

"Yep."

"Alright."

"Ya."

"Let's Roll."

"Right behind you big daddy."

So the New Additions of the Forsaken now embark upon they're unknown intentions to knows what may happen in this world?What untold creatures inhabit such a world,What evils have enveloped that could alter the course of life itself?Who Road they walk along,is a road that will lead them to the end of the even itself.

END OF CHAPTER.

Umm..so yeah I took some time making this look good and course there some holes that need to be it's sa'll good.I'll update them now enjoy.

And Oh of my success in this goes to wowwiki :P and mah friend Deretian(Playing buddy) helping me out with some of the tightest spots.

Read and closer and you will smash your face :P Lolz

KTHXBAI!


End file.
